A necktie as a male's accessory that displays an expression of such as its wearer's taste, character, social status or emotion is an extremely important ware that has been used since the early nineteenth century. However, fitting or tying a necktie is hard if it is inexperienced. In addition, oppression around the neck area during its fitting restrains emission of the body heat and at the same time detriments flow of the blood, causing some to get the stiffness in the shoulders, and its improvements have thus come to be desired. Also, the knot in the conventional necktie when tied and its wider flap section beneath the knot are discontinuous in pattern and design, marring its appearance.
Accordingly, in order to facilitate fitting there has hitherto been proposed a necktie 1 as shown in FIG. 1 as Example 1 which is preformed with a knot 2 having a shape into which it is tied. A string 3 is passed through the knot 2 in the form of a circle and is hung around the neck and its one end 3a is pulled to tighten the circle. However, this prior art does not eliminate oppression around the neck area in fitting either and, if the end 3a of the string 3 is pulled intensively, even a suffocation may be brought about. Also, with a narrower flap section of the necktie tied in a layer on the collar of a shirt, the body heat is hard to escape so that it is stifling especially in the summer season. There are further the shortcomings that having a specialized maker form the knot 2 raises the manufacturing cost and that the knot 2 soiled most easily with sweat tends to absorb much water when washed and then is hard to dry and tends to lose its shape.
There has also been proposed a necktie 1 as shown in FIG. 2 as Example 2 which to facilitate its fitting is preformed with a knot 2 having a shape into which it is tied, the knot 2 including a nipping hook (snap fitting) 4 that is nipped on the collar of a shirt to fasten the knot thereto. While this prior art is designed to eliminate the oppression around the neck area during fitting, the first button of a shirt need necessarily be then fastened and, thought it is simple to fit, considerable force is required to detach. Further, direct contact of a hook section of the nipping hook 4 with the skin easily brings bout an allergic reaction. Here again, there are further the weak points that having a specialized maker form the knot 2 raises the manufacturing cost and that the knot 2 soiled most easily with sweat tends to absorb much water when washed and then is hard to dry and tends to lose its shape.
Furthermore, both the neckties mentioned above which have been machined into the shape in which they are tied cannot be returned to the state of a normal necktie. Also, with the knot made in a complicated way of tying, the problem of pattern discontinuity has been met in both types of neckties, impairing their appearances.
[Patent Literature 1] JP P 2002-317321 A
[Patent Literature 2] JP UM 3,012,134 A